Georgia Raptor
The 'Georgia Raptor '''is a Troodontid-like creature said to have been sighted in Georgia. On July 25, 2008, an 18-year-old man and his grandfather were hunting deer at night in Georgia when they saw an animal which they described as closely resembling a 'raptor' from the popular ''Jurassic Park movies. It has been suggested that it might have actually been a Troodontid. The Sighting Here is an excerpt from www.thoughtco.com about the sighting : Raptor Sighting in Georgia By Y. Phillips While in the Georgia woods, a boy and his grandfather see a creature that looks like a living dinosaur This happened to me and my grandpa on a hunting trip in July, 2008. I don't see my grandpa very often, so I always take the chance to take trips with him. Grandpa is pretty much an outdoorsman and enjoys hunting, fishing and just being out in nature. Grandpa and I were out in the woods. It was around 3 to 3:30 o'clock on Friday the 25th of July. I was 18 at that time. We were on grandpa's land in Georgia. It's a pretty place with the typical Georgia woodland and a few grassy plains. We were walking on a little rocky road heading for a site where grandpa often sees deer. As normal, there were a lot of sounds going on at night in the woods. We ignored most of them and remained quiet to not scare away anything. Suddenly, we heard an unusual noise we never heard before on our many hunting trips. Grandpa looked at me and listened. Then he raised his finger in front of his mouth to show me that we shouldn't make any more movements. I heard a lot of movement and more of the noise. I can't really describe the sounds, but I sure can describe what I saw, even when it was pretty dark. We just kept listening to the sounds as suddenly something came walking slowly out of the bushes and onto the road maybe 150 yards in front of us. My eyes got really big, and at that moment I wasn't even scared, just amazed to see this creature. We didn't move. As crazy as it sounds, it looked just like a raptor from the popular Jurassic Park movies. I just froze because I thought things like that lived many thousands of years ago. It had a long, stiff tail, walked on two feet and had short arms. It looked lizard-like and had a huge claw on both of his feet and smaller claws on his arms. Since the creature appeared to us that it could run fast, we decided to just not move at all. It raised its head in the air and it seemed like it was smelling the air. I estimate its height around 5 feet at the shoulders. After sniffing the air, it made these sounds again and turned around and ran off in the bushes. Grandpa and I waited until we felt safe again and then quietly made our way back to the truck and drove home. In the truck, we talked to each other about what we had seen and decided to not tell it to grandma because she would think we were crazy. I never believed in stuff like ghosts and creatures and paranormal stuff, and I still don't believe in ghosts. But since that encounter, I believe in creatures that science doesn't know about. That's my story, as odd as it sounds. I know what I saw. Gallery Velociraptor.jpeg Velociraptor2.jpeg Featherveloci.jpeg Velociraptor3.jpeg Accurate.jpeg Scientifically Accurate Georgia Raptor.png|A scientifically accurate Georgia Raptor if it is indeed a modern Troodont. Sources and links for researchers https://www.thoughtco.com/raptor-sighting-in-georgia-2594568 http://frontiersofzoology.blogspot.com/2013/09/velociraptor-sightings.html https://www.scientificamerican.com/article/new-fossil-reveals-velociraptor-sported-feathers/ https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0960982214008434[[Category:Cryptids]] Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Living fossil Category:Theropods Category:Reptile Category:Evolution Category:Reptilia Category:Carnivore Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Possibly Extinct